


Life is But a Dream - Remix

by Czarny Kot (Sephaya)



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Remix, Right now, all kudos to Ellen Fremedon, and her original Star Trek: TOS fic, which you should go read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephaya/pseuds/Czarny%20Kot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie has the flu. A fix-it crack!fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life is But a Dream - Remix

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Life Is But A Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6637) by [ellen_fremedon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen_fremedon/pseuds/ellen_fremedon). 



> A Blacklist Lizzingon fanfic inspired by Ellen Fremedon's Star Trek V fix-it fic.
> 
> The original fic was written as "A response to EmGee's STV challenge. Kirk has the flu."

**#90 Kuba Polyakovski - The Wedding Planner**

**Bristol Hotel, Warszawa  
Day 1, 10:13 pm**

“Red?”

“Umm?”

“Are you awake?”

“Am I?” A huff of tired laughter, “I am now.”

“I just had the weirdest dream.”

A hand snaked around her waist, and a sleepy kiss was placed against the back of her head.

“And we need to discuss it now? Sweetheart, we are going to a Polish wedding tomorrow, do you know how exhausting those things are? The buffet table alone would kill a lesser man.”

“No, Red, you’re going to want to hear this. I dreamed that Tom didn’t die in that room and somehow I managed to get back there before he bled out and I saved him.”

“Why would you do that?”

“I don’t know, but somehow I managed to move him to a rusty boat.”

“A boat? You have a boat?”

“Well…in my dreams, I do, an old rusty one.”

“Do you know what the mooring fees are in D.C.? Did dream-you get a raise, too?”

“Well, apparently in my dreams they're free. Anyway, I kept him chained up there guarded by some thug.”

“Apparently your subconscious has a large disposable income.”

“Why would I do all that, Red? It makes no sense!”

“Maybe the rusty boat represents your failed marriage and keeping Tom trapped there is your way of extracting revenge for the things he put you through.”

“Maybe. Hmm. You do know, right, that even if he was alive, I would never forgive him?”

“I know.”

The arm around her waist tightened comfortingly.

“Come on, Lizzie, try to get some rest.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Bristol Hotel, Warszawa  
Day 2, 01:57 am**

“Red!”

‘Wha…what! What is it?”

“I had another dream! No…no it was a nightmare. Definitely a nightmare.” 

“Are you okay? You’re sweating.”  

“I don’t know, my heart is pounding. That dream…”

“What happened? Did the boat sink with all hands on board?”

“No. Tom was still there and my rent-a-thug, but the harbor master was there, too.”

“A harbor master? Your head sounds like a busy place.” 

“Then Tom killed him.”

  “I thought Tom was in chains.”

“Yeah, but…he killed the harbor master to protect me.”

“Why would he do that? It makes no sense. Accessory to murder is not a lesser charge. If your subconscious is going to insist on these sort of adventures, you should tell it to just ring Nick’s Pizza. Dream-me can help you sort these things out. You know I would anything for you.”

“Or _to_ you.” A delicate kiss landed under her ear. “You just have to ask.”

“Red.”

“Mmm. We need to go back to sleep, honey.”

“I know.”

“Sleep well.”  
______________________________________________________________________________

**Bristol Hotel, Warszawa  
Day 2, 03:22 am**

“Oh my god! Red!”

“Oof”

“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?”

“No, just watch where you put your knee next time.”

“I know you’re tired. But I had another dream! You were there. But I didn’t call you. How did you do that?”

“No idea. But did I help you?”

“You called me ‘Elizabeth’.”

“Oh, did you like that? Elizabeth…”

“Well, maybe not all the time, but it might be nice...on certain occasions.”

“Ahh, I’ll bear that in mind then.”

“So, you were there, on the boat. But you were angry at me because I didn’t tell you about Tom.”

“How could I not know?”

“I’m not sure that any of this makes any sense. But I was so sad and I told you that I didn’t know what was wrong with me.”

“Are you okay? You don’t usually sleep so badly. Is there something wrong with you?”

“I don’t know, but this dream was better than the others. You took me in your arms and told me that there was nothing wrong with me then you kissed my hair.”

“What happened next?”

“I don’t know, I was thinking that maybe things could be getting interesting, but then I blinked, and I was suddenly watching you and Tom together.”

“Lizzie!”

“No, not like that, you idiot. You were at a table giving him money and telling him to leave me alone.”

“Now I know you’re off the rails, sweetheart, if I was face to face with him I would have killed him. Actually, he’s already dead, so the point is moot.”

“I know, isn’t that weird? Maybe it means something. What do you think?”

“Are you sure you’re not getting sick? You’re shivering.”

“Give me another of your blankets, Red, and come closer.”

They lay together under the blankets. Gradually her shivering subsided.

“Go to sleep Lizzie. We’ll talk about it tomorrow over breakfast.”

______________________________________________________________________________

**Bristol Hotel, Warszawa  
Day 2, 5:17 am**

“Red!”

“Lizzie!”

“I know, I know! But I was going to go to jail!”

“What for?”

“For killing the harbor master.”

“I thought Tom killed the harbor master, or was that me? I forget.”

“No, it was Tom. But I was talking to this judge, and telling him everything. I was on trial for murder.”

“Everything?”

  “Well, not about us. But everything else. Why would I do that? Where was my lawyer?”

“Lizzie…Lizzie.” He laid his hand across her forehead. “You’re burning up. I think you have a fever.” 

“Hold on, Red — Tom was there…and you! But Tom was a German Neo-Nazi who spoke awful German. You made him come to the trial and save me, but then they let him go. Why would they do that?” She brushed her hand across her forehead. “Why am I so hot?”

“Sweetheart, we need to get you some aspirin. Hang on. Dembe!”


End file.
